It's you
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: S and H forever.


Written for the QLFC

Team Pride of Portree

Round 1

Chaser 3 : Write your Chaser One's (Fragilereality) NOTP- Sirius / Hermione

Optional prompts:

2.(word) yesterday

5.(dialogue) "I'm happier than I've ever been before."

14.(quote) The problem with people is they forget that most of the time it's the small things that count. - Theodore Finch, All the Bright Places

* * *

Assignment 14:Animagus Training - Identifying Marks

Task:#1. Write about a person being identified / who tries to persuade someone of his identity ONLY with the help of a unique trait mark (This could be an actual birthmark, a necklace, a finger print, etc, be creative!)

Extra prompts:  
Setting: 17th century  
Colour: blue  
Word: tear

Word count: 2534

Betaed by Jessica, Morna and Oni. Thank you!

* * *

It's You

"Please take this, Hermione," Sirius said tearily."To remember me, and to remind you that you're always going to be my friend." He placed a wonderful necklace with both an S and an H entwined and a shining silver semilune dangling from it around the little girl's neck.

The girl smiled as her small hands clutched at the pendant. She stared at it as if she had seen nothing more beautiful in her very short life. Sirius could almost agree with her, were it not for the beauty radiating from the adorable child that stood in front of him.

"It's so pretty, Sirius! Are you sure you want to give it to me? I won't forget you. You might be the one to forget me. You know I can remember everything."

Sirius smiled too, but in comparison to the girl's grin it was a bitter one. He knew he probably would never see her again. He was the next in line to the throne and she... she was just a common girl he had met during his stay in York, but now he had to leave for London, probably never to return.

She was sweet and kind and had sworn up and down that she would marry him when she grew up. While he told her that he would love nothing more, he was simply indulging the imagination of a child. Their relationship was, of course, completely platonic, although Hermione was too young to understand the difference between the love one has for a friend and for a spouse.

But of course, even if she had not been twenty years his junior, he had to marry a girl who measured up to his title; a princess or a duchess. Not a commoner born to servants.

All he could do was give her his necklace. It was a family heirloom. His cousin, Queen Cecilia, had given it to him on his fifteenth birthday. She had commissioned the necklace to be made to commemorate her father, Severus, and her best friend, another Hermione. Both had been mercilessly killed by Cecilia's own mother. She had given it to him when she had discovered that she was unable to bear children thus making him the next in line. It was a symbol of love.

The pendant was absolutely splendid, encrusted with diamonds and emeralds, the chain pure gold. He liked to think that the 'S' came from Sirius and the 'H' from Hermione, but his Hermione.

He hoped that this way when she grew, she would understand that he really cared for her and not forget him. Sirius knew he wouldn't forget, not when she was his first real friend. Everyone around him was there because of who he was, for his title, not for him as a person.

But Hermione was just a kid. She didn't know who he was. She didn't know that he was a prince; the heir to the throne. For her he was just Sirius, Padfoot, her big friend.

And he quite liked the title. But also, he liked being the Prince, and the lifestyle it ensured.

So as Sirius watched his friend growing smaller and smaller from his carriage, a single tear left his eye to trickle down his face. Perhaps he was being overly sentimental, but he hoped that one day they would meet again.

* * *

-10 years later-

A lot can change in ten years: people are born, people die, people change for better or for worse.

That was true for King Sirius as well. He had changed, indeed. Time had been kind to him; at thirty-five he looked no different than at twenty five. The only difference was on the inside.

Ten years ago, one might say that he liked to be a Prince, now he loved being a King. His cousin had died two years prior and her last words had been, "Please, be a good man, Sirius. And find your other half. You need her."

Sirius had nodded and agreed with her to make her happy, but he had no intention of tying the knot. He quite enjoyed jumping from one lady's bed to another. Plus, he had yet to find one that liked him for him, not for his money and name.

The ten years had also affected his memory. His little Hermione, the one he had promised to never forget, was forgotten. It was too painful for him to remember. He had tried to find her again five years earlier, but his friend, the duke of York, who owned the land where he'd met the girl, had told him that she was dead. She'd been burnt to death with her parents when their house had caught fire one cold winter's night.

Sirius was a fair king. His one flaw was that he trusted the nobles too much, even though he'd been warned against it by the former queen. One would think that if he were capable of seeing that a girl didn't love him, he would be equally able to see that the nobles were not trustworthy people. He'd grown up with many of them, and couldn't admit to himself that they weren't simply ingratiating themselves in his presence while preparing a knife to stab into his back.

* * *

Elsewhere, sitting on the floor of the laundry room in the duke's castle, a fifteen-year-old girl was grasping a sparkling necklace with tears in her eyes.

"Why did you leave me, Sirius?" she asked the empty air.

Ever since he had left her, life had become a living hell. She was but a child when the necklace had been gifted to her, and did not know that it was an item of great worth. She had shown it to many people, including the duke, who'd seen Sirius wearing it before. It was worth a fortune and had magical properties. The duke of York was a greedy man and he wanted it. So, when she had refused to give it to her, he decided to have his revenge. The Duke had arranged for her to become an orphan by having her parents burned to death in their home, and had taken her in as a slave. He wanted her necklace, but he couldn't take it if she didn't willingly give it to him. That was one of its magical properties, just like the Amulet of Avalor from the stories of old.

The duke bided his time, mistreating Hermione through starvation and abuse. He hid her away from Sirius when he visited. What the king didn't know wouldn't hurt him, would it? He was the king's most trusted servant, after all. Even though she knew that the King visited from time to time, Hermione still didn't know that _her_ Sirius was the king. After all, how could she associate King Black with her silly Padfoot?

The necklace was the only remembrance of her childhood. Of the time when she had been happy and free. Even if she knew it was silly, sometimes she still dreamed of marrying Sirius. The only difference was that now she was old enough to know what marriage meant. Still, she still wished to marry him. A child's dream. She was foolish, she knew that much. He couldn't have waited for her.

But Hermione still hoped that she had a chance to escape from slavery. The duke was planning to visit the king for his thirty-sixth birthday party, and Hermione was to come along as an attendant. Hermione had heard that he was a fair king, perhaps he would grant her justice too. Maybe he would be able to tell her if he knew of her Sirius. Surely, he was a noble of some sort, and might take her in. If, indeed, he was still alive.

The duke must have seen the hope in her eyes, so he made sure to beat it out of her before they left for London. He was not concerned that Sirius would recognize her. From all of her malnourishment and regular beatings, Hermione was unrecognizable from the innocent child that Sirius had known.

The duke commanded her to wear a shapeless blue dress that went up to her neck to hide both her bruises and her necklace from sight. Hermione obeyed out of fear and shame. Still, she hadn't given up hope.

Finally, the duke left her alone to drink and make merry with the many ladies of the court. Hermione was left with the rest of the staff to prepare for the King's party. When no one was looking, Hermione sneaked out into the garden to catch her breath and think. Perhaps she would find the king. If only she knew what he looked like. Perhaps she could recognize him from his regal clothes. She decided that she had to try.

* * *

Sirius couldn't wait for his birthday party. His good friend, the duke of York, was visiting for the first time in years, but had been occupied in his quarters along with a lady, if the giggling behind the door meant what Sirius knew it meant. Instead, he decided to take a walk in the garden. He came around the side of a tall hedge and noticed a young woman with an ugly blue dress on. She was far too thin and had a fading bruise on one cheek, but she was beautiful nonetheless.

Hermione felt herself being watched and turned around. To her total surprise, it was her Sirius who stood before her. She recognized him immediately, for he hadn't aged a day of the ten years that they had been apart. He was also somehow even more handsome than she remembered and her heart skipped a bit at the thought that perhaps he had waited for her as he'd promised all those years ago.

Hermione wanted to shout and run to him, but then the duke appeared behind the king with a furious look on his face, and she didn't dare to say anything.

"You!" The duke shouted. "What are you doing out here, girl? Did I give you permission to leave the party room?"

Sirius frowned. "What are you talking about, my friend?"

Hermione was shocked. _Friend?_ How could he name the duke his _friend?_ Didn't he knew that he was evil?

"She is an orphan, Your Majesty. I kindly took her in and allowed her to become my servant. I told her to stay inside. Apparently, she didn't listen." The duke's voice was friendly, but his eyes were full of anger.

Hermione's eyes widened. _Majesty_? Her Sirius was the king? How was it possible?

Her eyes went to Sirius. This was her way out! Her chance at freedom, finally, after all these years of abuse.

"Sirius?" she whispered, looking at him.

"You _dare_ to call the king by his given name? You wench!" The duke marched forward, ready to strike her.

Sirius stopped the duke by placing a hand on his shoulder, and gave Hermione a kind smile. "I must say that I am curious. Why _do_ you call me by my first name? No one else around here dares to do so."

Hermione looked down. "I didn't know. I was just so happy to see you after all this time."

"See me? I don't know who you are, girl!" Sirius replied in a baffled tone of voice. He was watching her carefully, now.

Hermione could feel her heart breaking. He _had_ forgotten her.

"You don't remember me?" she asked him, looking at her master. He wasn't happy at all, but he had no choice but to stay where he was to save face. There were too many people around to see.

She shook her head, refusing to give up. Perhaps Sirius would remember.

"Should I?" came his reply.

Her heart clenched. "Yes, you should."

"How?"

"I'm your little friend. I'm Hermione."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, pain surging in his heart. "You are lying! Hermione is dead! Gone! Guards! Lock her up!"

"No, let me, Your Majesty!" said the duke, his face filled with glee.

Sirius turned away. "Take her. Do what you please!"

Hermione felt her world crumbling.

"No! Padfoot! It's really me! I'm Hermione! Look!" she said and ripped the bodice of her dress away, revealing her necklace.

Sirius stared at it.

"Hermione?" He whispered brokenly.

She nodded, and suddenly he could see the little five-year-old in the beautiful young woman she had become.

"It's really you," he said in wonder. Then he turned to the duke who had remained frozen in place since Hermione had showed her necklace.

" _You_! You lied to me! Guards! Arrest him! To the dungeons with him!" he shouted angrily.

Then he turned and went to hug Hermione, tears on his face.

"I thought you died." he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you."

Hermione was crying too.

"You did?" she whispered.

"Of course. Five years ago, I decided to marry. I remembered you and your oath to marry me, but when I asked the duke, he told me you were dead. If I couldn't have you, then I wouldn't have anyone else. I became a ladies' man instead. But now you're here. And I just can't believe it. You are real."

"So...you missed me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, with all my heart. I love you, Hermione. And I'm so happy that you're here. Today was to be the day the council was going to force me to choose a bride as a birthday 'gift.' I would choose you, if you're still offering. "Sirius said, blushing.

"Are you sure about that? We've just met again. I'm not royalty."

"I know. And I don't care. I've run out of time and excuses. You are the only one that I want to spend my life with. I know you."

Hermione smiled. "Then yes, I will marry you."

A few hours later, at the banquet in the honour of the future queen, Hermione said:

"Yesterday I was so sad and it felt like all the light in my life had gone out and now, now I feel so happy that my heart hurts and it seems all a dream to me. I can't believe that I actually found you. I'm happier than I've ever been before. Everything is so surreal."

Sirius nodded.

"I can't believe it either. How life can change so quickly. The old saying is true.'The problem with people is they forget that most of the time it's the small things that count.' If I hadn't taken that walk in the garden, I would have never met you again. And if I hadn't given you the necklace I would have never recognised you after all of these years."

Even years later into their marriage, the thought that their lives could have ended up differently if only Sirius had decided to walk elsewhere or Hermione had listened to her master instead of sneaking away to the garden, scared the both of them. In the end, though, they were happy together and that was all that mattered.

As for the magical necklace, it became an even more prized heirloom in the Black family because it helped the king find his queen.

 _S and H forever_.


End file.
